gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam
CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam (aka 1.5 Gundam, 1.5 pronounced as Eyes), is an upgraded version of the CB-001 1 Gundam, enhanced with additional equipment for improved combat performance. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki, Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. Technology & Combat Characteristics The CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam was specifically created as a general purpose machine for an Innovade pilot. The 1.5 Gundam has many similarities with the mobile unit GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, being equipped with back binders that allow 1.5 Gundam to manipulate its GN Particles in various ways. Armaments ;*GN Buster Rifle :Similar to the weapon used by CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon, 1.5 Gundam's GN Buster Rifle has a cord connecting it with the GN Condenser on its right elbow to greatly increase its firepower. ;*GN Shield :Standard equipment. Similar in appearance to the Astraea's shield design, though elongated. ;*GN Binders :The main improvement over 1 Gundam. These movable binders allow 1.5 Gundam to control GN particle depend on situation. :*'Stand By Mode': See the image below; both binders are placed in this mode when not in use. :*'High Speed Mode': Both binders fold directly backward, increasing 1.5 Gundam's speed. :*'Flight Mode': Both binders fold outward to form wings and improve 1.5 Gundam's atmospheric flight efficiency. :*'Attack Mode': Both binders move to the right side of the unit and glow as they amplify GN particles in the right elbow's GN condenser. This mode greatly increases the power output 1.5 Gundam's GN Buster Rifle. :*'Defense Mode': Both binders move to the unit's left side and strengthen the GN field generated by 1.5 Gundam's GN Shield. :*'Rifle Mode': Both binders fold forward under the arms to function as beam rifles increasing 1.5 Gundam's offensive firepower. :*'Alvaaron Cannon Mode': Both binders point forward over the shoulders and generate a GN field just before firing a powerful beam cannon. This feature, derived from GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, consumes enough energy to deplete 1.5 Gundam's GN Drive Tau with a single shot. ;*Binder Rifle :There is small beam rifle in each of 1.5 Gundam's binder. System Features ;*Optical Camouflage Variants ;*CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark History In chapter 11 of Gundam 00I, Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F battles Beside Pain in his 1 Gundam, but it was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside retreats. After the battle with Fon Spaak Beside Pain remodels the 1 Gundam into the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory in the orbital elevator. Then Beside piloting 1.5 Gundam destroys some GNX-609T GN-XIII units and started a battle with Hixar Fermi piloting GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon which has a limit of one pseudo GN Drive to take down Gundam Rasiel. With the help of Hayana piloting GNR-000 GN Sefer. Hixar denied the support of Hanaya, as he wanted to settle this personal matter alone. He makes an effort to get close to Beside and engage it with his beam saber. Beside defeats Hixar and leaves the battle. In chapter 12, Beside is concerned with how to regain the body of Leif Recitativo. Later on Beside in the 1.5 Gundam attacks the mansion of Telicyra Herfi, but Lars Grise power of “controlling machines” has taken control of the 1.5 Gundam. Beside reluctantly leaves. In space, Hixar piloting Gundam Sadalsuud Type F battles Beside Pain. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon Mode of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar uses a Haro in the cockpit to set his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on auto drive system and let's 1.5 Gundam destroy it. Hixar then jumped into the accompanying GN Sefer, which slams into 1.5 Gundam. Hixar leaps out and opens the cockpit. Both he and Beside aim their guns at each other. Hixar is quicker and shoots Beside several times through his visor which kills him. In chapter 14 of Gundam 00I, Hixar and Hayana recover the 1.5 Gundam. Leif now piloting the 1.5 Gundam heads toward the top of the orbital elevator. Then Beside takes over Leif's body once again and plans to kill the group, but he is interrupted by Fon Spaak. Fon piloting Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' battles 1.5 Gundam. 1.5 Gundam uses its attack mode to destroy Astraea's Avalanche package. Both Fon and Beside shoot off each others mobile suits then Astraea destroys the binders of the 1.5 Gundam. Telicyra uses his ability to awaken Leif who was able to win back control of his body eliminating Beside from his mind. Picture Gallery 1.5.png|CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam ms03i.png|CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam CG 1.5 Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG, front view. CG 1.5 Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG, back view. File:CG 1.5 Gundam II.jpg|Fan art CG, 1.5 Gundam 14c54635e77cbd.jpg 14c546376a63b8.jpg 14c54634c549f4.jpg 14c863774a1c6c.jpg 1.5 Gundam H&L.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 pic 0.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 pic 01.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam, Hixar & Leif.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - 1.5 Gundam w/ Hixar & Leif 1.5 pic 3.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 1 Gundam & 1.5 Gundam - Beside Pain 1.5 pic 1.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 pic 2.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam Gundam 00V Senki.png|Gundam 00V Senki - True Armed Intervention - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam File:1g2.jpg|HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam - Box Art File:15_3.jpg|HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam - Promotional Advertisement Gundam 00P Special Edition 1.5 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam Gundam 00P Special Edition 1.5 Gundam1.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam Gundam 00P Special Edition 1.5 Gundam2.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam SRW.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam SRW1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam srwhotnews_hj7_p024.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam 1.5 Gundam SRW3.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - CB-001.5 - 1.5 Gundam Notes References External Links